Roleplay: Dragon Ball UF Invader Saga
Rules *No godmodding which means no overpowering if you get hit it has to have an effect, nobody is invincible *No cursing we keep this family friendly no bad language *Don't edit every 2 seconds, give someone else a chance to add on to the story Plot Our heroes can finally rest for now but wait there are so many new enemies headed for earth! What is with these invaders? Why are so many of them coming??? Find out this saga! Characters Matthew Austin Holly R. Kalib David Holly H. Tamera Future Panisa Goku Krillin Gohan Piccolo Master Roshi Bulma Yamcha Vegeta Godzilla3000 Waffel Goten Horenso Echo Brocc Rigor Add Your Own!! Episode 1: News of an invader, Be prepared Goku: Hey guys I'm gonna go visit Master Roshi today you can come join me if you want to. Kalib: Sure why not! Matthew: Yeah that sounds like fun. Godzilla3000: I have to go anyway. I live at Kame House. Krillin: Yeah so do I. Holly R.: Well then let's stop wasting time let's go! (Everyone flies towards the house) Matthew: So uh Holly I know you were happy when I was brought back to life but you're the only one who hugged me, what was that all about? Holly R.: Ummm. *Blushes* OH LOOK IT'S KAME HOUSE!!!!! Krillin: Prepare for landing *maakes airplane noises* Goten: Did you see me destroy Buu back there? I'm more powerful than all of you. I didn't even have to go Super Saiyan! Goku: Neither did I. Mathew: Well you have probably had more training than us. Kalib: And ummmm grrrrrr Goku: No need to get upset guys Master Roshi will whip you into shape (When they get to Kame house they see an ambulance helicopter carry someone up) Krillin: Yamcha? Bulma? What's going on? Yamcha: That old fart finally passed away Bulma: *Kicks Yamcha* HEY THATS NOT NICE Just because he is a pervert dosen't mean we don't care! Yamcha: (in a high pitched voice) Sorry...I'm gonna go lay down now... Goku: Mater Roshi.....is.....dead? Bulma: Yeah didn't you see the helicopters? Goku: And he has already been wished back once... Holly H.: We didn't even get to meet him. Goku: We have to go to a funeral don't we? Krillin: Yeah Goku: Bulma do you mind if we all stay here until the funeral Bulma: No I don't mind at all you can stay as long as you like. Goten: He was an amazing man. When is the funeral? Bulma: This Sunday. Goku: We'll be there Yamcha: Can....someone help me up please? Bulma: *Steps on Yamcha* No! That was not nice what you said! Goten: Today is Saturday, right? Krillin: Yep Yamcha: I'm just gonna go watch TV now *Crawl inside and turns on the TV* (ON THE TV) News Guy: In other news scientests have detected a strange circular object headed towards earth. Goku: Hm? Meanwhile in the so-called "circular object" "Hahahaha one more day until arrival! And according to my GPS, Brocc will arrive just an hour later! Mwahahahaha poor Earthlings have no idea what is coming..." Goku: Are you kidding me? First Buu and now more invaders? Krillin: We just can't get a break can we? Godzilla3000: How can you be sure it's invaders? Krillin: Well no meteors or asteroids are perfectly round, and it can't be a spaceship it's too small. Cuts to scene of Yunzibit Highlands. A meteor crashes down, sending dirt flying everywhere. As the dirt clears, a young man can be seen, wearing a Red-and-Blue combat Gi. His hair might have been like Goku's but it was all stuck up, looking as though he had had his potential unlocked. Young Man: *Looks around, sensing Ki* There, I can sense it. Kakarot's, and... *scowls* others... *flies towards Kame House* Goten: *looks shocked* You guys can sense that too, right? That power level is almost limitless! But where is it comming from? Young Man/Rigor: *Lands in front of Kame House, stand and crosses arms* Meanwhile, Brocc's and Horenso arrive. Brocc: We're here. Horenso: Yeah! You feel that energy? It's Kakarot! Brocc: He couldn't handle the job of destroying weakling Humans? Well let's teach him how to do it! Brocc and Horenso flew off. Meanwhile, at Kame House... Rigor: *Walks up to the door and kicks it in* Goku: Woah that was fast! Krillin: Hey you better get out of here unless you want a beating! Goten: Krillin, stop it. You remember when you did this when Raditz came? He almost killed you. Godzilla3000: *Chuckles* Raditz. Goku: Why are you here? Rigor: *Looks at Goku, ignoring everyone else* My father sent me this way before he died. I came to fight you, Kakarot, but plans have changed. *Finally looks at the group* Two powerful beings are here, and while I could easily take one of them alone, two make it complicated. *Looks at Goku again* So I'm going to need your help. Goten: Hey, if you need dad's help, I can help too. I'm at least as powerful as him! Rigor: *Not looking at Goten* I need Kakarot's just so I can fight him later. I have a score to settle. Goku: But what did i do? Rigor: *Long pause*... You killed my father. Goten: Who is your father? *Sounds scared because he thinks he knows the answer* Rigor: *Another long pause*... my father was called Broly. Goten: *Shocked, remembering seeing Broly as a child* WHAT!? BUT! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? Rigor: I don't know myself. But I was sent here to fight you... after you help me against these two. Krillin: What 2 are you talking about Matthew: Just get out of here you freak. Rigor: *Looks at Matthew* Big words. Matthew: Those weren't big words. You must be stupid if you thought those were big. Rigor: I don't think you're in any position to talk like that. Godzilla3000: Whoa. Calm down, both of you. Rigor: You're right. *Looks at Goku again* I've already stated why I'm here. Kakarot, follow me. *Walks out the door.* Goten: I'm comming too! *Starts flying and then looks back at everyone else* The rest of you stay back. This guy is powerful, and if there are two others comming that are even bigger than you...Goku and I are the only ones who even have a chance. *Follows Goku and Rigor* *The group arrives near the location where Brocc and Horenso are* Rigor: *Looks at Goku and Goten* They should be here soon. Category:Roleplays Category:Dragonball UF Category:Fan Fiction